In the International Patent Application WO 87/02129 such elastic connections have been disclosed having at least one force, pressure or torque sensor arranged in an elastomeric material provided between connected parts. Specifically, an arrangement at a spring leg is explained, the force measuring device, however, having a large height of construction and assembly and maintenance work being cumbersome. Furthermore, it is often required to pass ducts or the like through such elastic connections.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,050 discloses a measuring device comprising a potlike exterior element in the bottom of which is provided a central opening into which upon curing of the elastomeric material a pressure sensor is inserted and secured by screws. Thus, the pressure sensor is in direct contact with the elastomeric layer.
Though the exchangeable pressure sensor is calibrated and compensated even before insertion it has become apparent that after exchanging the pressure sensor or other transducers the readings of the measurement with equal load sometimes had considerable deviations. The reason for this insufficient reproducibility lies in impurities or inclusions in the contact surface between the elastomeric material and the pressure sensor such that incorporating the sensor requires extreme cleanness. In addition to this disadvantage of insufficient measuring accuracy, in particular when exchanging the pressure sensor in a dusty atmosphere, as f.i. in tool shops the building-in of the pressure sensor is relatively complex since first the pressure sensor must be inserted and then fixed to the supporting element by means of a securing ring and several screws.